WGSB VOL 1
by Chance Green G King
Summary: The Huntsmen represent the light, and the Grimm represent the darkness. Without either one, their would be balance. But their are some who are unity with their inner darkness, these individuals are tasked with preserving this balance and turning Despair into Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Got bored and thought to myself, if I'm doing a rider crossover like My Fast Life, which is a crossover with Drive and Kill La Kill, I figured why not do a rider that I think would've fit pretty well in that universe, Wizard. **

**Not to mention at least two people have answered that they would like to see a story like this come true. **

**So now, without further ado, let's begin the very first chapter for... **

**WSGBO**

**And no it's not the character's first initials, if your all wondering. **

**Plus to be quite honest, I was really surprised to see that their wasn't a story like this, for some reason though, everyone's either into Ex-Aid or Build, there's also those stories that stand out. **

**All in all, I do hope that this story will stand out. So I do hope that you all will enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Trailer Wizard**

**Female narrator: Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of hero's and villians. That we are remnants' by products of a forgotten past. Man born from dust was wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world clashing with the darkness and the creatures, known as Grimm. **

**However, what most don't know is this. Long ago, magic and science worked together in harmony, but with the rise of civilization, it fell into the shadows becoming forgotten and was replaced by Dust. However, over time, magic has slowly began to return to the light and with it, ancient forces that once threaten the very existence of mankind.**

**Phantoms, monsters that are born from despair, from those who have all hope, and is utterly consumed. However, those don't give in, aquire great power. One such wielder will become a pinnacle to represent hope. **

Currently as of the moment sitting on a telephone pole was a young teenager around the age of 15. He had brown hair that reached down to his neck, with a few bangs covering over his crimson colored eyes. His clothing consisted of a black buttoned up jacket covering his navy blue shirt underneath and wore a pair of red colored pants with black boots.

As for why, he was sitting on a telephone pole, well...it was because he was enjoying a treat. A powedered sugar donut and he was enjoying every single second of it.

" Mmm. I just can't get enough of these. " All the sudden a loud bird noise is heard getting the teens attention to see a small flying red robotic bird. " Oh, Garuda, did you find them? " He got a chirp in response making him sigh. " Well okay...I'll finish these treats later. " He said putting the bag down aside and pulled out a ring from his pocket and placed it on his middle finger. He then hovered it right above his buckle making it give off a flash of energy.

" **Connect, Please?** " A voice came from the belt that had a black hand like buckle with gold outlines he was wearing before long somesort of red seal appeared right next to him. Surprisingly he pulls out some sort of motorcycle out of it with the front appearing to be covered in red rubies before jumping into the seat and threw on a helmet.

" Okay, lead the way. " The teen instructed flipping the visor of his helmet on while the small bird chirped in acknowledge and flew off into the direction leading to another part of the city with the boy following.

* * *

As of the moment a fight was going down in a warehouse right near the outskirts of the city.

The one fighting was a middle aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back into a bun, with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She wears very thin oval-shaped glasses covering her bright green eyes. She was wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposed parts of her chest. puffy sleeves that tighten around her wrists before spreading back near her hands. She was also wearing a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up to front. She also was wearing black/brownish stockings in black boots with brown heels and lastly a tattered black cape that was also purple in the inside.

Currently she and few police officers were going at it against some very weird looking creatures.

They looked human, but they weren't instead there skin was grey like stone, covered in gold lines and had two gold horns wielding what appeared to be spears. One of them stood out.

It was covered in blue armor, and it had features like that of a bull with two horns and a tail. This was the Minotaur Phantom.

As the Minotaur threw the fireball towards the cops the woman raised her bullwhip creating a purple energy shield that blocked off the attack. She quickly waved it forward creating a wave of purple energy that shot off multiple laser projectiles hitting the Phantom dead on. However it had no effect and charged forward.

" Get back! " The woman yelled out to the cops who quickly scattered while she created another shield that the minotaur easily broke through sending her flying into a wall causing the blonde to drop her weapon.

" **Hmph. Your Dust barely works on me.** "

However just as the Phantom was about to strike down the woman the sound of an engine was heard. And then boom! A motorcycle crashes through the wall knocking back a few ghouls and turned the engine off getting off of his bike and quickly put his hand over his buckle.

" **Connect, Please?** " Once again another seal appeared and the teen pulled out a weapon. It appeared to be some sort of pistol with a folded black hand with yellow outlines on the side. Without hesitation he aimed sideways and fired off four bullets while doing a spin. In slow motion the bullets hit two of the ghouls about to strike the woman while the last two flew just a few feet away from her face and hit one of the Minotaur Phantom's horns breaking off grunting in pain and letting go of the woman.

" **Silver bullets?!...are you a wizard?!** "

" Wizard? " The blonde woman was confused by what this creature meant.

" Yeah, something like that. " The supposed 'wizard' replied shrugging his shoulders.

" **Curses!** " The phantom yelled out before throwing another massive fireball and threw it right at the teen creating a large explosion coating the area in flames making it appear that the boy was dead.

However instead a loud whirring noise was heard and the flames began to vanish slowly clearing away. It turned out the flames themselves were absorbed by the same seal the made appear earlier. Speaking of the teen, he was fine. Actually, he was more then fine.

Emerging from the flames, it was revealed that he was now wearing a black body suit that was similar to a trench coat hanging down to his waist colored red in the inside. His chest was covered in bright red gem like armor on his chest. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon like crests. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same as the red rubies on his chest plate. Finally his head was concealed by a silver helmet that had a ruby faceplate much like a ring he wore on his finger that had multiple silver lines across it.

" **Y-Y-You are the Wizard!** " The minotaur stuttered in fear while the so called 'wizard' held up his ring.

" It's showtime. " He declared before charging at the enemy.

" **Get him!** " The minotaur commanded making The Ghouls returned the gesture with their spears pointed forward ready to end their enemy. However this 'wizard' fired his weapon hitting any ghoul that was getting near him and rolled aside to avoid an attack and shot one right in the chest before catching a spear and used the ghoul wielding the weapon to shield himself from more sharp ends and kicked the meat shield forward before blasting more nearby ghouls.

He proceeds to then kick an incoming ghoul before rolling into the air and landed a clean hit on another ghouls head and proceeded to firing away, all while dodging incoming attacks and caught a spear and shot a few rounds into the creature. Afterwards he kicks it right through a fencing sending a few other nearby ghouls rolling outside.

As he exited out he blasted one last phantom and gripped the grip of his weapon and made the pistol move straight up before a short blade flung out turning the pistol into a sword. With the blade equipped the transformed teen landed blow after blow on every incoming ghoul with utter ease like it was nothing. He then jumped into the air and landed a clean hit on one of the enemies down.

While he was occupied the minotaur took off while the teen continued to fight it's pawns. The teen landed blow after blow and blocked a spear. " Geez, you keep coming don't you? "

Seizing the opportunity the teen shifted the handle into a grip making the sword go back to it's pistol form and moved the thumb of the hand on the side of the weapon making it open up it's palm revealing a red magic symbol.

"** C'mon and Shoot! Shake Hands!** " The teen placed the hand were the ring he was wearing over the seal. Then immediately the same red seal appeared in front the pistols barrel giving off a small amount of fire. "** Shooting Strike Fire! HII-HII-HII!** " He quickly spins around and blasts all of the ghouls surrounding him with large amounts of fire surrounding him in explosions that quickly died off.

Once the flames cleared and the ghouls were gone the teen looked around for their 'boss' and scoffed. " Tch. Figures. It took off and ran while it's friends kept me occupied. " He said before bringing out somesort of small device and dialed in a number. " Hey, it's me. I dealt with the Ghouls, but the Phantom got away. "

* * *

The inside of some old looking but cool retro antique store comes into view. It was filled with old items, such as rusty junk, and whatever caught someone's eye.

" That's not good Colt. " A voice confirmed at the other end of the line. It was another male teen, only he looked different. The boy had short silver hair, and a few long bangs covering over most of his face concealing his orange colored eyes. His clothing consisted of a long sleeved buttoned up silver flannel with a black shirt underneath. The rest of his clothing consisted of light brown multi pocketed jeans and finally brown steel toed boots. As for what made him stand out, he had silver scaly clawed hands with five fingers. This meant, the teen was a Faunus. A human with some form of animal characteristics. As for what animal trait he had, no one seemed to really have any idea, only that it was reptilian based. As for his name, it was Ken Shijima.

" I know-I know. So? _Can't you figure out where it is._ "

" I'll be needing more then just Garuda. You'll need to send out some more familiars. "

" _Really? I'm the one doing all the hard work on my end you know!_ "

" I know. And you think trying to locate the enemy is easy? Cause it's not. " Ken retorted while in the back someone snickered at the two's interaction with one another. As for his name, Wajima Shigeru. (Just picture the same owner of shop just like in wizard.)

As for what he was doing, it appeared to be shaving a stone against a piece of wood with an empty ring socket nearby.

* * *

" Yeah-yeah. Alright. " Colt grumbled as he put the scroll away. " Easy for him to say. " As he pressed down a lever on the left side of the belt making the hand buckle switch to the right as he put on a ring as it sang.

"** LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!** "

"** Unicorn! Please.** " Instantly some sort of white and blue plastic model set appeared out of thin air giving off a neigh assembling into a small unicorn followed by Axel using the switch again and used another ring.

"** Kraken! Please.** " On que another plastic model set appeared only this was yellow and it quickly formed into an octopus. And quickly enough he inserted the ring fingers into the other two familiars, the chest for the unicorn and the face of the kraken becoming its eye with Garuda greeting its' fellow familiars.

" There we go. " They all looked to up to him awaiting for orders. " Okay, guys. The Phantoms should still be some where in the area. I want you to try and find it. Good luck! " And with that they went into separate directions to do what their master had tasked them with.

Then just like that his armor dematerialized. " Well, now I'm gonna finish my snack. " As he was gonna walk off he heard some one clearing their throat. He turns around to see the blonde woman from earlier giving him a stern look. " I'm going to have to ask you to come with me young man. "

" Uh-oh... " Colt sweat dropped nervously.

* * *

It now cuts back to the antique store.

" What's the matter Ken? " Wajima asked walking towards the young faunus with a cup of coffee.

" Colt's been taken in by the Hunters. " He answered making the older adult spit out his coffee in shock and surprise.

" Wha...What?! "

* * *

As of right now it shows Colt to be in some sort of interrogation room tapping his fingers on the table. Afterwards the woman who arrested him entered the room and began to pace back and fourth behind his chair. Despite this, he didn't really seem to mind.

" Come on Mrs Huntress...Are you really going to arrest me out of the blue like this? I was doing my duty. "

" That doesn't matter. Your actions tonight, will not be taken lightly young man. "

" Mhm. " The teen hummed, knowing where this was going.

" Not only that, you put both yourself and others in great danger. "

" Mhm. " The teen hummed once again making the older woman snap.

" Are you even listening to me?! "

" Um...You're welcome? " Colt asked shrugging his shoulders but she kept glaring at him. " Yeesh, a bit of appreciation would be nice. " He said sarcastically and muttered underneath his breath. " Since I saved your life... " She heard what he said and then slapped her bullwhip like weapon down onto the table causing the teen to flinch slightly.

" Normally, I would give you punishment, but...There is someone who would like to meet you. "

" Hmm? Who? " Colt asked as the sound of footsteps were heard making him look into the direction of the door. Now entering the room was a middle aged man with grey hair, thin brown eyes covered by shaded spectacles and wore all green.

" That would be me. " The individual answered. " Hello, Colt Chambers. "

" Stalker alert... " The teen rolled his eyes since of course some random special person knew who he was and sat down across from the teen looking right at him. " So who are you supposed to be? " He asked.

" My name is Ozpin and I'm the headmaster at Beacon Academy. " The middle aged man introduced himself while the blonde woman held out a tablet showing footage of his battle against the Ghouls

" Now, where did you get this kind of ability? And these rings? " He asked now showing all of his rings stored inside of a large evidence bag.

" Not telling. " Colt quickly answered.

" You be best to cooperate. " Ozpin argued. " Only a year ago, you were kicked out of Signal Academy because of your lack to following orders, according to your teacher's. Despite being a top student. "

" Uh-huh. What else is new? " Colt asked with a very flat tone sounding like he didn't care much about his past.

" Afterwards, you disappeared for over six months without a trace. And now here you are. " Ozpin continued. " What is this semblance you have? "

" Actually its magic. "

" Impossible. " The blonde woman said before a loud grumbling sound echoed through the interrogation room making Colt chuckle nervously.

" Whoops. I forgot about my snack. Just give me a second. Can I see the rings for a second? " The blonde looked over to Ozpin and nodded in approval and handed him the bag. Once he had it, Axel grabbed the ring he wanted and placed it over the hand author.

" **Connect, Please **" The voice said making a red magic seal appear right next to him much to Glenda's surprise while Ozpin seemed to be highly intrigued from the seal he pulled in the same bag of donuts he was eating earlier and continued his work on the one he started earlier.

" Mmmm. So tasty. " The teen said enjoying the taste of the treat.

" Interesting. " Ozpin said as he continued with his questions " What was that creature you faced? "

Colt gulped down his first donut. " Well it wasn't no Grimm. It's a Phantom. "

" Explain. "

" There are people and Faunus in the world with magical potential called Gates. A Phantom is a monster born from pure magic by killing those Gate, from the inside out once the individual has given into despair. " Colt explained as he began to chow down on another donut.

" I see. So if Phantoms target Gates, does that mean one of those workers is one? "

" It's hard to say. " Colt replied honestly. " Normally, there'd already be someone who's given into despair already. So I don't think none of them were, event the officers. "

" How are you able to fight them? "

" Simple really. I got one inside of me. " Hearing this seemed to take Glenda by surpise as Ozpin gave her a quick glance before returning his gaze onto the teen.

" From what I was told, that 'Phantom' said dust barely works on it. Is that true? "

" Yeah. When you look at it, Dust is pretty much crystalized magic. But not really efficient enough. " Axel confirmed.

" I see. Would it also be possible for someone to use magic themselves? "

Hearing this made Colt all tense up for a moment making him pause his eating before anwsering him. " I don't recomend that all. Once you do, there's no really turning back. "

" Then how'd you get yourself mixed into this? "

" Not by choice. But I'd rather keep that to myself, for now at least. It ain't really safe for to many people to know about me, especially when it comes to the Phantoms hiding among our society. "

" Fair enough. But what is it they are trying to do? " Ozpin asked.

" I don't know for certain. Whatever it is, it can't be good. In very little time if possible, they could become more of threat then the Grimm ever were. "

" You seem to more then a capable fighter. What would you say if I offered you to attend my school? " Ozpin offered.

" To Beacon? I flunked Signal. So why would you want me to attend? I got kicked out of Signal and haven't been attending any other schools sense. "

" Because, I see resolve and your the type of person who's willing to see through to the end. " Ozpin answered. " Those were some of the positive traits a few teachers told me about you. If you help me, then I will help you. We both have a goal in mind that needs to be accomplished. "

Colt put his hand underneath his chin as he began to think before speaking. " If this is going to work, then a few conditions need to be met. "

" I'm listening. "

* * *

Elsewhere in Vale

An old abandoned mansion comes into view and before long Minotauros enters the building and looks up a stair case and bows it's head.

" **Master Phoenix.** "

The one minotaur addressed as Phoenix was one of the leading Phantoms. However, he was fairly humanoid, like a red and golden knight with a large gold plume on his head with other details like a bird. After giving a scoff he jumps from his spot and lands in front of the lower phantom.

" Y**ou mind explaining how you managed to screw up so badly, after making all that noise with those ghouls?** " He asked before assuming a human form. He was now a man in his early thirties with black hair, a mustache, a little bit of scruff and wore a lot of red clothing with a black shirt underneath that had it's sleeves torn off. " Eh? "

" **A magic user interfered with my plans**. " Minotaur explained.

" **So it's Wizard, eh?** " An intelligent female voice spoke up. She had a shapely body with an upper black uniform like armor with purple outlines giving her the appearance of a general. She had only a bit of appearance of a human with her lower face color white bearing red lip stick while the rest of her face was covered in a large helmet covered in what seemed to be purple like gems while her eyes were covered by a black visor. Now what obviously made her stand out, were snakes coming out from underneath her helmet like hair. This was another one of the commanding Phantoms, Medusa.

" **Mistress Medusa**. " Minotaur bowed his head acknowledging her presence.

" **Our mission as Phantoms is to make the Gates lose all hope, so that new phantoms can be born.** " She said before adorning her own human form just like phoenix. She was an attractive woman with long brown hair wearing a black shirt covered in blue fabric. " So that Wiseman will once again hold the sabbat. "

" **I understand.** " Minotaur bowed.

" If you do, then forget about the magic clown and get to work on the Gate already! "

" **Yes, sir. However, before I go...There is one last thing I must inform both of you.** "

" Oh? Go on. " Phoenix said almost sounding very intrigued and curious to know what the lower phantom had to tell them.

"** None of those people I was targeting were Gates. But I know where to find not just one, but plenty.** "

This perked up Medusa's interest. " Where? "

* * *

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter ****the next chapter for RWBY X Wizard, **

**Now, I do apologize for not updating this story, but there's work and other stuff related in life I gotta deal with to you know. So that's the main reason why I don't update, that and I'm just tired from doing manual labor at my job. **

**So please, don't kill me with words, instead be understanding and have words of kindness.**

**Now, then moving on... **

**Even though it's just beginning I have high hopes for this story, I mean seriously, this is the only crossover with Wizard in this block, so I do have faith that this'll be a big buzz. **

**Okay, that's enough talking from, me now enjoy for what you came here to do...**

**Read away~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Wizard's Initiation **

" How in the hell did you get me dragged into this? " Ken asked as sounding a bit pissed off cause now he and Colt were on board on an air ship

" Hey, it was either this, or the have all the hunters and huntresses of Vale tracking me down. " Colt retorted. " And I don't need that when there's enough on my plate as it is. " Colt defended himself explaining the reason and calmed down. " Look, I know were supposed to be careful about using magic, but when you look at it, this was bound to happen. There's only so much I can do by myself, I'm the only one that's been fighting Phantoms so far on my own. "

" Yeah, I know... " Ken admitted. " But I just wish... " He stopped what he was going to say. " Never mind. "

" Ken don't worry... " Colt put a hand on his friends shoulder. " Remember, she's working on it. If there's anyone that can do it, it's her. "

" I guess so... "

" By the way? Have Garuda, Unicorn or Kraken found the Phantom that got away? " Colt inquired since he hasn't forgotten how the Minotaur got away.

" No. They've looked. They couldn't find no sign of it. " Ken answered. " It's been two whole days. It's got to be somewhere. "

" It'll turn up eventually. They always do. " Colt said just as a hologram of the blonde woman from two nights ago grabbed their attention.

" _Hello and welcome to Beacon._ "

" By any chance is she the one that caught you? " Ken inquired with Colt confirming it.

" Yep. "

" _My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it our time to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world._ " Once the hologram was gone everyone suddenly looked down to see the nice view of the city from above.

" Hey, Ken? I was wondering something, how come you never attended any of the combat schools? " Colt inquired.

" Well, I was able to. But it just seemed I wasn't to cut out for it. " The faunus answered. " Plus, I was going through some hard times...Not to mention, when it happened. Remember? "

" Yeah... " Colt knew what he was talking about giving off a serious expression and at one moment along with silence before looking forward and tapped Ken's shoulder to get his attention. " Hey, look... " He pointed in the direction he was gazing at. " Were here. " In the distance was their destination that was right near a cliff area way high up.

" Whoa...So that's Beacon..." Ken was in awe looking at the place in the distance. " Are we really going to do this? "

" Looks that way.. " They both suddenly hear groaning from right behind them both. It was a blonde haired boy wearing a black hoodie with white armor on the top with jeans including a sword sheathed to his hip and finally black fingerless gloves. And from the looks of it, he was looking ready to barf up whatever he'd eaten all while rushing to the nearest bathroom.

" Looks like everyone don't appreciate the view like everyone else " Colt commented. ".Also you have puke on your shirt. "

" What?! Where?! " The faunus began to panic as he quickly examined his clothing frantically making his friend smirk in amusement.

" Just kidding. "

* * *

_In the times of old, there were ancient rings embeded with magic, the Wizard Rings. _

_Though they've been forgotten, they now shine on both hands of a modern day mage. _

_One who changes despair into hope._

* * *

**On que inserting main theme Life is Showtime**

**(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Showtime!)**

As the opening begins Colt is seen as Wizard who scans the Dragonrise ring and raises his left hand into the air making a massive magic seal appear making WizarDragon emerge, and fly's into the air. He then jumps into the air and gets on the Phantoms back before the entity spews out fire making main title appear before shifting to the next scene.

**(Maru de tsuki to tayiou) **The first scene first shows Colt overlooking the city of Vale clenching his Style rings in one hand recalling the eclipse that gave his magic.

**(Kasanaru toki no shougeki!) **Colt is now shown standing in the middle of a crowd that's going in fast motion with Ken standing right next to him and afterwards Ruby with her stepsister Yang appeared followed by Blake, and Wiess before the screen suddenly shatters.

**(Dare date kisek wo shinjiteitai) **Colt's mentor is now seen giving him the WizarDriver with multiple uncarved magic stones nearby with an equal number of empty rings ready for a carved stone to placed inside.

**(Kitto hitsuyou~fukaketsu no) **A mysterious individual makes his way through Vale with what appears to be some sort of shadow replacing his own resembling a lion before passing by Colt.

**(ENAJI~kokoro tame) **Another figure is seen wearing all black standing underneath the light of the moon with what appears be a headless shadow right behind him and a brief glance of his face is seen resembling a skull.

**(Yume to yosu ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~) **Another montage appears showing some of the other characters such as Ozpin, Glynda, Jaune, Nora, Pryhrra, Ren and Wajima. It quickly then shifts to showing a few foes, such as Roman standing near his bodyguards, the White Fang, and finally the Grimm before a whole army of Ghouls come into view along with Pheonix and Medusa with two other Phantoms inclduing their leader Wiseman.

**(3! 2! 1! Show Time!) **Team RWBY in their chibi forms emerge from four different corners doing the countdown as Colt transforms into Wizard.

**(Magic time~! trick janai~) **Colt now transforms into Wizard and twirls around showing off his Flame Style ring

**(Mahou wo hero hanpa ne zo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]) **Garuda, Unicorn and Kraken now appear all flying towards the screen as their master extends out his arm out wide as the elements, Fire, Wind, Earth and Water spread out behind him.

**(Kioku no ROOTS moguri-konde) **The spell circles slide over Colt changing him from Flame Style, to Water Style, Hurricane Style and Land Style.

**(Kibou wo tsukui dasou~) **He's now seen entering into an individuals underworld by going through a series of magic seals.

**(Show Time!) **Once again the members of team RWBY appear out of nowhere again this time with team JNPR in their chibi forms shouting "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene.

**(Life is Show Time! tobikkiri no) **Colt is now seen riding on MachineWinger with Ruby sitting behind him before Wizard Dragon appears and rev's up his bike and jumps onto the Phantoms back letting the wheels of the machine become it's wings.

**(Unmei DORAIVU mucha shitemo [Mahaluto Hallelujah!]**) WizarDragon is now seen going through a magic seal and ends up flying around Beacon.

**(Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai) **Colt is now seen doing silly antics with Ken and the two main teams. Such as playing cards, playing instruments for heck of it, and Colt being seen running away from Ruby who was trying to take some his own cookies

(**Subete no namidawo~!**) From a crystal ball Colt's mentor is seen watching the teen through a crystal ball and smiles.

**(Show Time!) **Once again the members of team RWBY and JNPR appear out of nowhere again in their chibi forms shouting "Show Time!" before popping back down to the next scene

(**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze**) Four different versions of Wizard, each one in a different style, converge on one another, converge on one another, merging into one in a big flash of light.

**(Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Showtime!**) Both teams appear alongside Colt and Ken as they smirked at the viewers before Colt puts on the Flame Style ring as he transforms into Wizard one more time before they all freeze as the show logo appears.

**Theme end **

* * *

As of right now all the airships had all docked right near the cliffs. Once they were, all the new arrivals, second years, third years, and fourth years disembarked.

Colt and Ken were the last ones to come off cause they had to wait for their stuff since they had to wait for everyone to get theirs. The ring bearer had on a military style duffel bag covered in different patches while the male faunus had a large gray backpack.

" You know that flight wasn't to half bad... " Colt commented as he stretched out his arms from all the standing and sitting he did on the ship.

" Not everyone thought everyone the same way... " Ken said as he pointed over to the same blonde from earlier puking in a trash can.

" Oh right... some didn't like the flight. " The teen remembered as he walked past the sick boy and quickly enough the two got a clear view of the school itself that appeared to be something straight out a fantasy story. " Wow...I heard Beacon was nice, but seeing it up close, the rumors are defiantly true. "

" Likewise. " Ken agreed and glanced at his friend. " By the way, I think we should explore the academy while there's time. " Ken suggested and the heard some sort of commotion.

" Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?! "

" Hmm? " Both Colt and Ken looked over to see two girls with one scolding a younger one

The one who was yelling was well around Ken's age. She had pale skin with blue eyes with a crooked scar running vertically down her left eye and face. Her hair was long and white pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. The girl adorned a white to pale blue strapless dress with red fabric inside the collar and heeled boots matching in color. Her weapon of choice appeared to be a rapier strapped on her waist.

Then there was the girl she was yelling at, laying right in the middle of bunch of suitcases scattered all over the ground. She was most defiantly 15 years of age. The girls skin was fair, with silver colored eyes and her black choppy hair with dark red tips at reaching to neck. She had a dress with black dress with long red trimmed sleeves with a skirt having red trims, black stockings with combat boots and red laces to match. And finally their was a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders along with a black belt slung around her waist with a silver rose emblem on it.

" Uh... " The girl wearing red and black offers one of the suitcases to the one yelling at her.

" Give me that! " She snags it out of her hands and opened it. " This is Dust! Mine and purified from the Schnee quarry. "

" Uh... "

" What are you brain dead?! " She asked while closing the case and began to wave a bottle of the said material. " Dust! Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy!

" Wow...She's a bit cold... " Colt said his thoughts on the white haired girl while Ken kept his gaze on her and watched as she waved the bottle causing some of it to fly out right into the girls face unware of what her scolding was leading to.

" Are you even listening to me?! What do you have to say for yourself?! " She got her reply with a sneeze causing an explosion of fire mixed with ice and electricity. Now normally people get to cover from explosions, but for Colt he was used to it cause well...that's what happens to the Phantom he fights against.

" Talk about first impressions going wrong. " Colt commented " Uh...shouldn't we? " Colt asked but his friend wasn't able to answer as they continued to watch.

" Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about! "

" I don't think we need too... " Ken said.

" What makes you say that? "

" Just watch. "

" Hey! I said was sorry Princess! " The girl in red said finally defending herself.

" It's heiress actually. " A new voice said gaining their attention. The one who spoke was another girl. She had long black hair with a bow on top and yellow colored eyes. She had on mostly black and white clothes, such as a black buttoned coat-tail vest with a white high necked crop shirt, white shorts, black low heeled boots, stockings with a color going from black to purple at her ankles. Noticably she had a belladonna flower emblem seen just below her shorts. Her weapon was some sort of black blade attached to her back.

" Wiess Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy repellant in the world. " She said with no emotion on her face.

" Finally! Some recognition. " The white haired girl said bearing a smug smile.

" The same company infamous for controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. " She continued appearing to upset the heiress.

" Huh, I had no idea. Did you? " Colt asked his friend.

" She's not wrong about the company, it is rumored to have done business with very shady people. Plus, the work at the dust mines is terrible. Especially for Faunus. " Ken explained as they watched the girl walk off along with the one who told her off leaving the girl in red all by herself.

" No, that's girl is being helped. " Ken motioned to the blonde who was puking earlier helping her out. " I suggest we go. " Ken said and immediately Colt went over to her for some reason much to Ken's confusion. " Huh? "

Colt stopped infront of the girl and reached into his bag pulling out a small bag full candy.

" You look like your having a ruff first day. " He then gives the bag to her. " Here. Hope it gets better. "

" Ummm...T-Thank you. " The girl was a bit taken back by the sudden gift but no less accepted it as she watched him walk back to Ken.

" What was that about? " Ken asked in confusion cause he's never seen his friend do something like that.

" I don't know... " Colt replied as he looked back through the corner of his eye. " She just looked she needed a friend...and well, sometimes it's nice to show that you care... "

" Okaaaaay " Ken heeded his words as they headed towards the entrance with Colt snapping his fingers. " Oh yeah that's right. I remember now. "

" What is it? "

" Another part of the agreement was that we needed to see Professor Ozpin when we arrived. "

" Really? " Ken got a nod from Colt. " Seriously though...I still can't believe the headmaster here let you into Beacon... and me no less. "

" He said he can help with the Phantoms and something about how we both have a goal to accomplish. It does sound weird, but let's at least find out what he has to offer. " Colt explained his reasons and then spotted the same blonde huntress that took him into custody two nights before.

* * *

After being guided in by Glynda the two had now arrived in Ozpins office that gave off the appearance of them being inside of a clock.

" I see you've both arrived. " Ozpin greeted the two as they both sat down. " May I ask how you are liking Beacon so far? "

" It's nice actually. " Colt answered ' Minus the explosion... ' " Don't get me

" True. " The silver haired male agreed as he began to reason why he wanted to meet them both. " Now, as we agreed, if a Phantom appears, then you have the right to leave class and deal with the issue. But please be discreet. " Ozpin requested the last part. " Most likely some will find out about your...'ability's' so be careful where you use it and who you place your trust in. "

" Noted. " Colt answered.

" Can I ask a question?... " Ken raised his hand.

" Yes you may Mr Shujin. " Ozpin granted his request.

" I get circumstances on why you decided to bring Colt to Beacon. But why did you bring me? I don't really have any combat experience. "

" Mr Chamber's explained you're 'situation' " Ozpin answered making Ken glare at Colt who raised his hands up in defense and mouthed "sorry". " Now, do the unique nature of this case, to you won't be attending the combat courses. But you will make them up by training yourself with weapons you find suitable to yourself and in time, you will receive permission to create your own. Understand? "

" Yes sir. " Ken nodded.

" Would it also include like the Initiation test? " Colt asked. " Cause I already heard some people talking about it. "

" Yes. That as well. " Ozpin confirmed. " Mr Shujin will be watching along side me and Professor Goodwitch while you'll be taking the test. We'll continue this discussion later. For now, head to the auditorium. "

" Okay. " Colt nodded as he and Ken exited out of his office leaving the headmaster alone with his trusted assistant.

" Are you sure about this? " Glynda asked Ozpin. " Enrolling a magic user into Beacon? "

" I am. " Ozpin answered. " The magic he wields was supposed to have all but have been forgotten, and yet here it today. He has much great potential in him, and he will make a reliable ally. "

" And what about Mr Shujin and his... " She stopped what she was going to say.

" All we can do is wait. " Ozpin claimed. " There is much potential in his much like Mr Chambers. In a way their like us, relying on one another for support. "

" No argument there. " Glynda agreed. " But we should go to the Auditorium now. "

" Agreed. "

* * *

After been given a lecture by the headmaster himself, all of the new arrivals were all sent to Ballroom to sleep for the night before getting dorm rooms. And by all the new arrivals, it meant all of them.

" I'm surprised to see that were all sleeping in one place. " Ken commented as he was gazing around his surroundings. He was wearing some pajama's. A sleeveless white shirt with blue shorts wearing a pair of white socks.

" Yeah, but did they have to cram everyone together...? " Colt asked not really liking the idea of having to sleep right next to so many people. His pajama's were simply a pair of gray pants and a large red short sleeved shirt that was mostly likely not even his size. " If anyone steps on me while I'm sleeping, I'm gonna lose it. "

" Well ain't somebody cranky. " Ken held back his laughter and shut up after seeing his friend glare at him.

" If I'm gonna be here, then I'm gonna help myself to some of my sweets. " The teen said as he began rummaging through his bag. " Want some? "

" Nah, I'll turn in. " Ken answered as he placed on noise canceling headphones, tucking himself into a sleeping bag.

" Have it your way... " Colt shrugged his shoulders as he continued looking for something to satisfy his sweet tooth. After a little bit of searching he found something. " Jackpot... " He found an extra bag

" Ummm...Hi... " He heard someone talking to him and he turned to see it was the same girl that caused the explosion from earlier, wearing her own pajama's. A black tank with a weird heart design on it and long with pants decorated with red roses.

" Oh, it's you. I didn't recognize you for a moment their without the dress. "

" Hey about earlier, ti just wanted to say thanks for the bag of sweets, it helped me lift my mood. I'm Ruby. "

" Colt. " The teen introduced himself as well. " You aiming to be a Huntress? "

" Yes I am. You trying to become a Hunter? "

" Something like that... " Colt answered. " Is it just you here? "

" No, I'm here with my sister... " Ruby answered glancing back at a girl with noticeable long blonde hair. " Well, it was nice to meet you, and good luck tomorrow. "

" Yeah, you too. " Colt said watching her leave and then got comfortable and laid his head down ready to go asleep. But then all the sudden he heard the sounds of fighting and for some reason cats. He looks over to see ruby and her sister having a friendly tussle right in front of the girl who stood up to the heiress

" What in the world is going on over here?! " Speaking of the devil herself she started joining in and already hinting what was gonna happen Colt busted out some sound proof ear buds.

" Nuh-I'm not getting an early morning head ache. " With that said he began to go into slumber

* * *

" Huh, everyone else ain't up yet. "

" Well, gotta get the day started somehow. "

" It appears I'm not the only one who likes to wake up early. " A male voice said getting Colts attention. The individual was well around 17. He wore a long black scarf with red and white markings all over. His clothing consisted that of a short sleeved black trench coat with a long sleeved dark blue undershirt, dark blue pants and black steel plated combat boots. Lastly he wore a black fedora with an silver emblem resembling a knife with it's sheath shaped into an X.

Now as for what he was doing, he appeared to be reading.

" Looks that way. I didn't see you there. "

" I do apologize if I startled you. My name is Percival Noire. But please, shortening my name to Perc is actually more useful.. " The individual introduced himself.

" Colt Chambers. " Colt returned the gesture. " How long you've up? "

" I went to sleep the moment I got into the ballroom and I ended up waking up three hours earlier then you did. " He closed his book. " Tell me, are you looking forward to the initiation? "

" I think I'll be okay. What about you? "

" I feel the same way. " Perc answered as he then heard people starting to stir from inside. a' Oh my, it looks like everyone else is getting up. Best luck on the initiation. " He then made his way out.

" Yeah...you too! " Colt called out as he then went over to the direction the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

* * *

A little while later all of the new first year arrivals were instructed to head to Beacon Canyon. Everyone was lined up standing on metal platforms of some sort with both Ozpin and Glynda addressing them.

" For years you've trained to become warriors... " Ozpin began. "...and today your ability's will evaluated in the Emerald Forest. " Glynda then took over.

" Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today. "

" What? Aaawwww... " Colt heard a whine and turned to see that it was Ruby. And right next to her, was her sister.

She looked to be well around the age of 17. The girl had a figure that seemed to match well with her long and bright golden colored hair. She wore a tan jacket showing off a little cleavage and her stomach, black short shorts covered by a brown belt and brown knee high boots. All in all, Colt got the straight forward vibe from her along mixed with carefree, energetic and a bit of cheerful brawler. Cause she indeed looks like street brawler from his perspective.

But he quickly diverted his attention back to Ozpin.

" These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. " The headmaster continued. " So it is your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with upon with and after landing will be your partner for...the next four years. "

Colt could've sworn he heard the sound of glass cracking and then shattering. " Whaaaaaat?! "

" After you've partnered up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die. "

' Nice words of encouragement... ' Colt said mentally to himself as he heard a nervous laugh and gulp.

" You will be monitored and graded for your initiation. But, our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your stand, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? "

" Yeah...uh, sir? " The blonde raised his hand.

" Good. " He ignored his question. " Now take your positions. " Almost immediately everyone got into a stance while Colt took a knee as for the blonde he didn't know what was going on.

" Uh...sir? " The boy was oblivious to noticing the other students being catapulted into the air. " So this landing, strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're like dropping us off or something? "

" No. You will be falling. " Ozpin answered as all the students continued to be shot into the air.

" Oh, uh, I see...did you like hand out parachutes for us? " He was still oblivious to the other students going into the air

" No. You will be using your own landing strategy. "

" Uh-huh. So..uh, what exactly is a landing strategy? "

" There launching us off the cliff. " Colt answered just as the blonde was sent flying into air while he looked over to Ozpin smirking away while he was drinking out of his mug. " You just loving this aren't you? " The teen asked before it was finally his turn going into the air.

" Can I come out now?! " Ken asked from his position in behind a tree.

" Yes you may Mr Shujin. " The headmaster answered as the first year student walked over to them.

* * *

Meanwhile with Colt he was flying through the air without a problem despite him not equipped with his armor. As he was flying the teen placed a ring over his finger and hovered it over his buckle.

"** Extend! Please**. " Without hesitation he put both of his arms through a magic seal and his arms came through another allowing him to grip onto a nearby rock. With his grip tightened he successfully halted to a stop, but just barely though.

" Phew. Good thing I'm used to flying like that through Hurricane. " The teen said before he now realized he was way high up. " Whoa...that's a long way down." Colt noted as he began to think. " Hmmm, then again they didn't say I couldn't use magic to make my through. " Colt then brought out two rings and placed on of the rings on his fingers and pulled one of the levers.

" **LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!** "

" **Garuda! Please.** " Just like that the red plamonster's set emerged forming into the little robotic bird.

" There you go. " He inserted Garuda's ring into the slot on his chest. " Okay, buddy, listen up. I'm gonna need to you to fly me north. We're gonna be looking for a abandoned temple. Plus, I need to get down from here. Can I count you? " He got multiple chirps in response making the teen chuckle as he then placed on the ring he used another ring.

" **Small! Please.** " A magic seal appeared underneath Colt and hence what the buckle said he shrank himself and was now able to fly on Garuda's back.

" On we go! " Colt cried out as Garuda took into the air, while getting him off the tall hill and searching for what he was supposed to look for all at the same time.

* * *

The cliff now comes back into view with Ken seen standing right next to Ozpin.

" Another pair has been formed sir. " Glynda said informing her boss while looking at a tablet. " Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Oh boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. "

" Well, like the old saying goes. Sometimes opposites attract one another, and it can bring out the best out of both. " Ken said.

" Indeed Mr Shujin. " Ozpin agreed with the young faunus.

" That is true. But still he's better off then Ms Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready yet for this level of combat. "

" What about Colt? " Ken inquired.

" As of right now, Mr Chamber's hasn't been paired up. " Glynda answered as she showed his little self riding on Garuda. " Because of this, he'll most likely get paired up with who ever didn't find a partner. At everyone's current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes.

" Hmm, I'd have to disagree on that... " Ken said as he watching a screen seeing from Ozpin's tablet. It was showing the same girls from when he and his friend first arrived at Beacon. " Not everyone's on the same page. "

* * *

Elsewhere

At the ruins where everyone was assigned to go to both Yang and Blake had just came up a hill and spotted what they were looking for.

" Think this is it? " Yang asked getting a look from her partner, without an answer she went down the hill. The blonde caught up, once they were in the middle there were multiple pedestals and each one of them for some reason had- " Chest pieces? " Blake spoke right, they were sent to retrieve chess pieces black and white.

" Some of them are missing. " Yang noticed. " Looks like we weren't the first ones here. "

" Well...I guess we should pick one. " Blake said as she noticed her partner already choose.

" Hmm. How about a cute little pony? " Yang asked holding up a white knight chess piece.

" Sure " Blake replied rolling her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her partners personality and went up to one another.

" That wasn't too hard. " The blonde noted.

" Well it's not like this place was to difficult to find. " Blake bluntly said before they heard a scream in the distance.

" Some girls in trouble! Blake did you hear that? " Yang asked but she didn't get an answer. " Blake? Did you hear that? What should we do? " Instead Blake pointed up and she heard an too familiar voice.

" Heads uuuuuuup! " It was revealed Ruby was falling from the sky. As it seemed she was going to crash out of nowhere Jaune came flying through crashing right into her. This caused her to go off course sending them both into a tree.

" Did your sister just fall from the sky? " Blake asked Yang who now idea how to answer that.

" I- " They turned to their attention towards the forest infront of them where multiple trees were seen going down. It was revealed to be an Ursa swiping it's claws furiously before a pink blast sent it down. The cause of it, was Nora who had appeared to had ridden on the bear like grimm and killed it.

" Yeee-Haaaaw! " She rolls off of it and looks sad. " Awww, it's broken. " She dashes over to the carcass while Ren came up looking very tired.

" Nora...Please!...Don't ever do that again... " He didn't get a reply cause she had grabbed a queen chess piece doing a little victory dance until he had enough. " NORA! "

" Coming Ren! " She skipped over to her friend leaving both Blake and Yang both stunned.

" Did that girl just ride an Ursa? " Once again yang wasn't able to answer cause something else happened now. It was a girl with long red hair wearing armor that made her look like a modern day spartan with a massive scorpion like Grimm on her tail.

Then without question the blondes stepsister rolled up right next to her. " Ruby? "

" Yang! "

" Nora! " The said girl got in the middle of one of their moments.

" Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail? " Blake asked with Yang now appearing to have now had enough and blew up a gasket emitting a small burst of fire with eyes turning red.

" **I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!** " A tick-tock of a clock is heard before dinging showing how long it took for her to cool down. But she wasn't really gonna catch a break though.

" Um...Yang? " Ruby pointed up above and the reason was because Wiess was hanging from the talon of a massive flying grimm that resembled a raven called a Nevermore.

" **How could you leave me?!** " The heiress cried out while hanging on for her life.

" I said jump! " Ruby shouted back up to her.

" She's gonna fall. " Blake said.

" She'll be fine. " Ruby reassured.

.

.

.

.

.

" She's falling. " Ren said cause she indeed was.

* * *

Meanwhile Colt was still small and flying on Garuda's back. So far's been doing this the whole time during the initiation, sure he could tangle with Grimm, but he needed to be smart and try to conserve as much of his mana as he possibly could, just in case he ran into 'the big ones'.

But he was also still searching for the temple, until he spotted something in the distance. He pulls out a small telescope from inside one of his pockets and looks through.

" Aha, there's what were looking for. Good job. " Colt told his familiar and noticed something. " Huh? " Upon further examination he saw that Ruby and a few other students had two large grimm right near them with what appeared to be Wiess falling from the one resembling a crow. " Uh-oh. That don't look to good. The teen said as he put the telescope away. " There gonna need a hand. Garuda, take me down. " The bird chirped in acknowledgement and did as he was asked.

* * *

Around the same time Jaune had just landed on the ground. If it wasn't bad enough then all the sudden Wiess comes landing on his back making a sickening sound his back just broke.

" My hero... " She said not entirely impressed with his effort to rescue her.

" My back..." The blonde groaned in pain and at the same time the red haired girl was sent flying to the group.

" Great, the gangs all here. Now we can die together. " Yang said sarcastically yet in a cheerful tone for some odd reason.

" Not if I can help it. " Ruby said before giving off a battle cry charging forward.

" Ruby wait! " However she ignored her older sisters protest and brought out Crescent Rose firing off a round to make her go forward straight towards the Death Stalker. Instead the scorpion sent her back to the ground.

" D-Don't worry! I'm totally fine! " She reassured everyone and noticed the grim looking right at her before firing off a round to give her some space and began to run away folding her weapon in the process.

" Ruby! " Yang ran forward to aid her sister. However the nevermore they used to hitch a ride on spotted the girl in red. It then flapped it's wings firing off it's feathers like they were arrows hitting the ground and eventually hit the girls cloak pinning her down and forcing Yang to halt.

" Ruby get out of there! "

" I'm trying! " Her face was now in total fear as she saw the stinger heading straight towards her.

" Ruby! " The blonde reached out her arm in vain unable to help her sister who was going to die. However, fate had other plans.

As the stinger was gonna get her a few stray bullets were fired two hitting the death stalker right in on of it's eyes making it howl in pain taking a few steps back.

" Sorry! Did I interrupt something?! " It was revealed to be Colt wielding his weapon wizarswordgun firing off more rounds hitting the scorpion and the bird.

" Ruby! Go now! " He told the girl in red as she quickly got herself unpinned while he was now running after getting the grimm's attentions. " That's right! Over here! " Both beasts roared as they chased the boy.

" Colt what are you doing?! " Ruby yelled out in worry as the nevermore shot some of it's feathers.

" You guys stay back! I'll take care of them! " Colt replied back as he then blocked the scorpions stinger with his blade and jumped back avoiding it's claws.

" Are you insane?! " Wiess questioned the teens mental state. " You can't fight them both! There gonna kill you! "

" You all shouldn't count me out of this fight just yet. " Colt smirked as he did a few backflips and brought out two rings and placed the first one on his middle finger. He then hovered it right over his belt buckle.

" **Driver on, Please**. " The buckle suddenly enlarged and materialized into a belt. It was fully metallic silver, and metal lined the belt as on the side showed a holder, full of magic rings. In the center was the his hand buckle with two small levers were on it's sides.

As everyone watched in wonder to see what he was going to do Axel put on the second ring that was red in color with some sort of metal lining on it. " For, now, just sit back and enjoy the show. " He then twists both levers causing the hand on the buckle to turn over to his left making It sing for some reason.

" **Sha Ba Do Be Touch TO Henshin! Sha Ba Do Be Touch TO Henshin!** "

" Huh? " They all tilt their heads in confusion upon hearing the music wondering what exactly he was going to do and put on his ring. However all the sudden the death stalker tried to attack the teen. But instead he did jumped on the grimm and leapt high into the air.

" Henshin! " He flips down the metal piece of the ring making it resemble the face helmet of his armor and quickly places it onto the black hand buckle.

" **Flame! Please!** " To the groups shock a magic red seal appeared right beneath the teen and slowly towards and through him leaving a flaming trail. " **HII! HII! HII, HII! HII!** " Once through the seal the teen had now transformed equipped with his armor as he landed and raised up his ring.

" It's showtime. " He declared before dodging the death stalkers stinger and began to face off against these powerful monsters.

" W-What the?! " Wiess exclaimed.

" Oooooh! " Ruby exclaimed turning into a chibi eyes turning into stars.

" Whoa... " Yang said in awe.

" Interesting. " Blake made her comment.

" So cool! " Nora beamed with excitement as they watched the fight with Axel intercepting the scorpion grimms claws before cutting off one of them making the creature scream in pain and then began to roll as he was avoiding some incoming feather's from the nevermore.

" H-How is this possible?! Who the heck is this guy?! " Jaune asked in shock while both the female red head and Ren remained silent and continued to watch the battle unfold.

The large scorpion relentlessly used it's stinger to try and hit Colt but he was able to avoid each hit like it was no problem while nearly getting cut by it's other pincer making the teen do a back flip to give himself some room.

" You need a time out! " Colt said as he swapped out his red ring for another ring colored orange like a topaz. He then pulled one of the levers and placed his hand over the hand author.

" **Land! Please.** " All the sudden a yellow symbol appeared underneath him and went through leaving a trail of dirt and stone. " **Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!** " Once the seal disappeared the once ruby red colored gems on his armor had turned into yellow topaz.

" Did he just change elements?! "

" It would appear so. " The red head confirmed Jaune's question as they watched him swat away the death stalkers claws and it's stinger before landing a solid right hook to it's face making it's mask crack slightly. As it was stunned he brought out another ring putted it on and pulled the lever on the left making the hand switch to the left.

" **Defend! Please.** " Just like that a stone wall appeared in front of the teen intercepting the stinger causing it to get stuck.

" There we go. " Colt swapped the defend ring for another. " But this is just for a little extra measures... "

" **Big! Please.** " Colt put both of his arms right through the seal and just like that they appeared through another seal grabbing it's claws and plunged it deep in the ground to prevent it from moving.

" That'll keep you there for a while. " Colt said before avoiding a few more incoming feathers and looked up to the nevermore. " And I got something handy for you bird brain! " The transformed teen then swaps out his yellow topaz ring for a green one that had a jewel resembling an emerald.

" **Hurricane! Please.** " Just like that a green seal appeared over the teen before he jumped through it leaving a trail of wind. "** FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU!** " Just like before the gems on his armor changed color this time to green. And then a vortex of wind appeared around him allowing him to fly into and air to fight against the airborne grimm.

" He just did it again! " Jaune pointed out the obvious as they all continued to watch the fight. He fired off a few rounds at the grimm while dodging it's attack with swift accuracy before darting right towards it and landed a few more rounds that didn't really seem to slow it down. So he had another idea, With the wind swirling around Colt he dived straight down into the forest with the Nevermore on tail following him knocking down numerous trees with it's sheer size alone. And just like that he shot up right into the air and dove back down landed a series of hits with his blade. But despite this, he was doing very little damage.

" Hmm, tougher then it looks. I need to make it go down. " He then shifted wizarswordgun to it's pistol form and got it's attention roaring away as it continued to chased him down. " That's right...follow the small bird... " He then darted straight towards the death stalker getting closer and closer by each second.

" What's he doing?! " Wiess asked questioning his sanity even more while he was perfectly calm.

" Wait for it...Wait for it...Now! " He darted up into the air and put on another ring causing the nevermore to try and halt it's speeding approach giving him the opportunity he needed.

" **Accelerate! Please.** "

" Hyaaaah! " Using the sheer speed to his advantage he kicked the large bird onto the scorpion with ease crashing down onto the ground.

" Oh no you don't... " Colt said swapping out the ring he used for another noticing the nevermore was about to take off. " It's time for you both get a bit closer together. " Axel said as he put one of his spell rings.

" **Bind! Please** " All of the sudden a large magic seal appeared underneath the two grimm and a sheer amount of chains made out of wind locked them in place with ease. Despite their sheer strength together they couldn't break out which was exactly what he had wanted.

" Now for the finale... " Colt said as he swapped out the hurricane for his flame ring again as he landed. " " **Flame! Please!** **HII! HII! HII, HII! HII!** " Once again equipped with his default form the transformed teen pulled the thumb on the hand author making the palm open and placed his hand over it as he ran forward.

" **Flame Slash Strike!** " The blade of his weapon was then coated fire as the belt chanted. " **HI-HI HI-HI HI HI!** "

" Kyaaaaaah! " His weapon made contact as he passed by the two grimm before they were both engulfed in an explosion while he struck a pose leaving everyone in complete shock and awe at what they'd just witnessed.

" Phew...that took a lot out of me. " He then turned back to the others and saw that each of them had looks of shock planted on their faces. " What? " Axel asked before immediately Ruby was in front of him now appearing as an excited chibi with stars in her eyes.

" Ohmygod! Wherecanifindaweaponlikethat!? " She asked very fast as the others came up.

" That was awesome! " Nora said.

" W-What-How did you just that? " Weiss asked now regaining her composure as everyone else walked up to him.

" Yeah, how'd you do that?! " Juane added.

" Magic. " Axel simply replied before his armor dematerialized itself back to his civilian form taking surprising everyone.

" N-N-No way! There's no such thing as magic! " Wiess denied.

" Then what did you just witness? " Colt asked bluntly and looked to Ruby who was very excited. " And sorry Ruby, but WizarSwordGun is one of kind. "

" Aww... " She pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes. " Can I least hold it? "

" Sure. I guess. " He granted her request allowing the weapon fanatic to examine the weapon to her hearts content.

" Well, I think that was cool. " Yang as she patted his shoulder. " Also, I'm Yang and thanks for saving my sisters life. "

" It's no trouble. But we still do have a test to complete right? " They all nodded their heads with Jaune taking a rook while Ruby took a Knight as for Colt, he grabbed white King chess piece.

* * *

After the Initiation was done and over with, everyone was placed into teams of four, and one of the four would be choosen to lead their team. But unfortunately their was problem.

" So how'd I do? " Colt asked now sitting once again in Ozpin's office with Ken and Glynda present.

" You did very well actually. " Ozpin admitted. " Not only did you show excellent promise in combat, you also completed your objective. However, you did not get paired up with a partner. "

" So what does exactly happen to those who haven't formed a team yet? "

" Depending on the number, if there was four then you along with three other students will form a team. " Ozpin explained. " But, there is only the two of you and another. " Ozpin explained " So, until someone fills in the slot for the fourth member, a team will not be formed. That is all. "

" These are the directions to your dorm room. Please be sure to have it memorized. " Glynda said as she passed them both a piece of paper.

" Thank you mam. " They both said and exited out of the office.

" Well Professor Ozpin? "

" I think, he'll be just fine. And with the right training he will be a good ally in the future. " The headmaster answered as he drank of his mug. " However, I am curious to know, who trained Mr Chambers. There's no else aside from myself, I know of that's capable of even teaching magic. "

" I'm sure these questions will be answered in time. " Glynda said. " But, what about are we going to have fill in as the fourth member? "

" I'm sure Whoever it is, will appear. For now we just have to wait. "

* * *

" So who do you think we'll be living at our time in Beacon? " Ken inquired as they made their way through the halls following the directions on the piece of paper that Professor Goodwitch had given them earlier.

" Who knows... " Colt shrugged his shoulders. " Were just gonna have to find out. "

" True. Ah! Here we are. " He then knocked on the door.

" Who is it? " A voice asked from the other side of the door.

" Um...Were supposed to be your roommates? " The faunus answered. " Can we come in? "

" By all means. " The voice answered.

" Coming in. " Colt opened the door. " It's very nice to meet...you... " He then paused upon who their roommate was. It was the same guy he had met earlier today, Percival Noire.

" Oh? " He turns around after noticing them. " I didn't expect me and you to be roommates. " The teen laughed slightly and noticed Ken. " And who might you be? "

" Ken Shujin.

" Percival Noire. " The smiled shaking his hand. " But you can call me Percy for short. I hope we can get along. "

" Yeah, absolutely. " Colt agreed as he shut the door behind him and began to make themselves at their home to be for the next four years to come.

* * *

Elsewhere in Vale...

It was the middle of the night and right near the edge of city a fight was going on. Bright flashes of light were seen as well as what sounded to the sound of lightning striking the ground including the sound of metal followed by a cry of pain.

A figure was now seen crashing right through a tree causing it to fall down sideways to the left.

One of the fighters was a phantom. It appeared to be canine, covered in white fur with many noticable streaks of blue. It also adorned armor on its shoulders and knees including what appeared to be a silver chest gaurd. This Phantom was known as Raiju.

" Gh! " The phantom painfully strugled to get up as the sound of boots were heard. " Bastard... "

As for who the Phantom was facing, it was another magic user.

Unlike Wizard, this one looked more dark. The figure had on a gray hood with a cape splitting into long pieces with a black body suit underneath. The mask resembled a human skull with its eyes and mouth outline colored dark purple gleaming like an amethyst inckuding a spot on the forehead, there also some located right infront of his chest, on the chip of his shoulders, at the ends of his sleeves, the tips of his coat and right above his boots matching well with his skeletal gloves.

The figure had on a ring that matched the mask he wore on his right hand on the fourth finger while there were three other rings located on his other hand. He was equiped with a skeletal face looking buckle. He also wielded what appeared to be scythce with a purple gem resembling an eye right near a folded skeletal hand.

" **I warned you it was useless**. " The mysterious rider told the Phantom.

" Don't screw with me! " Raiju yelled out

" **Rush...Now...**" The skeletal buckle around the magic users waist said before dodging the attack at incredible speeds. Afterwards he used that speed to land a furious succession of hits on the phantom causing it to get on it's knees.

"** Your soul is mine.** " The figure then lifts the skeletal hand of the scythe and placed the change ring above the now open hand.

" **C'mon shake to Slice! End Slice! **" Upon contact the weapons blade suddenly became coated in purple energy enlarging the blade and instantly he brought down his weapon slicing the Phantom in half before it exploded and the figure placed on another ring with a tombstone on it.

" **Grave Marker...Now...**" All of the sudden the explosion stopped before it was sucked inside into a portal of somesort. After a few seconds a loud clang was heard. The individual picked up whatever dropped onto the ground. Surprisingly, it was ring, that had the face of the now deceased Raiju for some reason.

" **This one will do just fine.** " The mysterious individual said as he made his way back into the shadows from when he came.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next time on WGSB! **

Colt: " Seriously what the heck is your problem?! "

" **Yes! Yes! Now Give Into Despair and bring fourth a new Phantom!** "

Colt: " Don't worry...I said that I'd bring you hope when you need it most. And I will. "

**Chapter 3 The Badge of Burden**

* * *

**Now replying to reviewers **

**BlackHeartKnight **

**Happy to see another reader pleased and hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Xivitai**

**Never had one. And honestly, it ain't like I can find someone for that position. Either to busy, or got their own thing going on.**

**Shogun lord poke burst **

**I'll try to do my best.**

**Guest Reviewer DCDGojira (twice for some reason, now four times)**

**1\. Glad to see that you enjoyed it. **

**2\. Well, I'm sure you now you got your answer as seen in this chapter. **

**Lockon **

**Yes, I did, and what's done is done, I don't care about the decision I made now. **

**DragonKnight SR **

**Thank you. **

**3\. Eh, I never thought on ahead like that but actually Mayofreak sounds better.**


End file.
